Environmental policy has dictated that certain components of combustion effluents be regulated and their discharge into the atmosphere be reduced. Example effluents include but are not limited to SOx and NOx. Recently, environmental public policy considerations have dictated that the current or expanding amounts of CO2 exhaust into the atmosphere should be limited or eliminated as well. As CO2 is a major product of combustion, and combustion is typically an essential method for creating energy and meeting the world's energy demands, the focus of limiting CO2 emissions has been on combustion processes such as coal combustion, particularly, flue gas from coal combustion. Flue gas typically contains coal combustion products which include components such as sulfur, nitrogen, and carbon, as well as oxides of same, including CO2. The present disclosure provides apparatus and methods for separating the CO2 from the other flue gas components and post separation, the sequestration of the CO2.